


The Set-Up

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Dimension, Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Clint Barton Bingo 2019, Clint is confused, I Don't Even Know, M/M, there's two bucky's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Clint and Bucky have an unexpected visitor over dinner.  They may be sending him home with the idea for something he had never considered before.





	The Set-Up

**Author's Note:**

> @clintbartonbingo - Alternate Dimension, @buckybarnesbingo - B4 image

It had been a quiet night. Bucky was cooking. While Clint would happily eat pizza for the rest of his life, he had to admit, he really did like it better when Bucky cooked. He always put so much effort into it. He would go to the farmer’s market and buy the freshest ingredients, using what he found as a basis for the recipe he decided to make when he got home. Clint always liked watching Bucky focussed on what he was doing. His hair tied back in a bun and an apron on. He liked how great the apartment smelled when Bucky cooked. He loved how Snow and Kismet both sat nearby hoping to get little offcuts from the meats or cheeses he’d bought.

After they’d sit on the couch - usually Clint putting his feet in Bucky’s lap - and eat while they talked about their day. What dumb stunt Steve had pulled. How big of a jerk Sam was being, and how Natasha was trying to out-jerk Sam.

The chances of he and Bucky getting together seemed so unlikely, yet here they were. Married and living happily together. Clint wouldn’t change that for anything. He was happy. In love. Content even. Even with stupid Avengers’ things that popped up from time to time he was happy with his life.

Sometimes he wondered what it might be like if things hadn’t worked out the way they did. Who he’d be with. Would he be as happy as he was right now? Would Bucky?

He sat contemplating that very thought right now as he sat in the living room watching Bucky cook and feeling very lucky indeed. There was a commotion from the bedroom and he heard Snow hiss and knock something over and Kismet started barking.

Bucky’s head snapped around while Clint pulled himself up off the couch. “Don’t worry, I’ll check it out,” Clint said.

He stepped into the room and was confronted with Kismet and Snow squared off against a huge blue light… no not light… wormhole, on the other side of the room.

He stumbled back a little and was just about to call for Bucky and grab his sword when Bucky stepped out of the wormhole holding a handgun.

A Bucky anyway. This one was scruffier. His hair was lank and a little greasy. He had a metal arm. The Bucky that stepped through pointed his gun at Clint before startling. The portal behind him winked out and Bucky looked around confused. “Barton?”

“Bucky?” Clint called. To his Bucky not to the one standing in front of him.

“Where am I?” Bucky asked and looked at a device he had strapped to his wrist.

Clint’s Bucky appeared behind him holding his own gun. “What the hell?” Both Bucky’s said at once.

“Who are you?” The new Bucky asked.

“Captain James Buchanan Barnes. Member of the Avengers who are you?” His Bucky answered.

“Captain? When were you made Captain?” The new Bucky asked.

“A couple of years ago. What does it matter? Tell me who you are.” His Bucky demanded.

“I’m you. Or a different you. I was being chased and I opened a door. I guess… I guess I must have universe hopped. What is this?” He said looking around. “Why am I in a bedroom?”

“This is our bedroom,” Clint said.

The other Bucky put his gun away and pushed his hair back, looking around completely confused. “Our?”

“Yours and mine… uh… his and mine.” Clint said.

The new Bucky’s head snapped to Clint’s Bucky. “You and Barton… are…?”

“Married.” Clint’s Bucky answered.

“What? But? How…? Why? Why would you marry Barton?”

“Hey!” Clint yelped, feeling more than a little offended.

His Bucky chuckled and wrapped his arm around Clint’s waist. “He’s alright.”

The other Bucky opened and closed his mouth a few times. Kismet and Snow and approached him. Kismet sniffed at his feet, while Snow curled himself around Bucky’s ankles. “You have pets?”

Bucky chuckled and moved toward the new Bucky. “Yeah. We have pets and our own place. I’m happy, pal.”

“You have both your arms. You didn’t fall?” The new Bucky asked.

“Yeah, I did.” Clint’s Bucky answered and pulled his pant leg up, revealing his advanced prosthetic leg.

The new Bucky looked from Clint to Bucky and then back to Clint again. “You’re happy?”

“Yeah. Really happy.” Bucky said.

“With Clint?”

“Hey!” Clint said again.

Clint’s Bucky pulled Clint close and kissed his cheek. “Yeah. With Clint.”

“Huh.” The new Bucky said. He pressed a few buttons on the device on his wrist and a new portal started to open. “I better… uh… go.”

“Wait, do you need…” Clint’s Bucky started, but it was too late. The other Bucky stepped through the portal and it winked out behind him.

“That was really weird,” Clint said.

“You’re telling me.” Bucky agreed. “You get the feeling we just did an across realities set up with an alternate you?”

Clint started laughing. “Maybe. Hope so. That Bucky could do with washing his hair.”

Bucky pinched Clint’s side and pulled him back into the living room. “Come on, dork. Let’s eat.”

Clint smiled and let Bucky lead him out. So maybe other Clint’s didn’t have Bucky. He guessed he must be one of the lucky ones.


End file.
